


Demon Protector

by IronDadSpiderSonSheep



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Demon, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Gen, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Magic, Multi, Non-human, Selco doesn’t belong to me-, Self Harm, Suicide Attempt, elementaries, other tags may be added as it goes on, sepheria, sepherians, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronDadSpiderSonSheep/pseuds/IronDadSpiderSonSheep
Summary: Demons are mostly known to cause pain and destruction. Not this one. And it’s gonna be the first time it ever shows affection to anyone.





	1. Slit

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing here  
> Hope you enjoy-  
> Trigger warning for anyone who hates suicide or self harm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you know how depression can ruin your everyday life, then you must certainly know how he feels.

Ever heard the overused words: It is a beautiful day and everyone is happy! Everything is going so well!

Well, know that this doesn’t apply to everyone. Not at all.

If you know how depression can ruin your everyday life, then you must certainly know how he feels.

Depression, anxiety, suicidal thoughts, all those _great_ god damn things many suffer from is what he’s had to deal with for a long time.

And what better way to cope with the pain? Cutting. Slitting the thin cover, protecting those little ropes filled with blood that you so want to rip out and watch bleed out.

That’s exactly what he’s dealing with. For a while, actually.

Only a child, was when he started. The first little cut. On the forearm. Watching the blood slowly ooze out the small opening.

He only meant to do it once. Until it became a constant way to cope with his problems.

It took a while for his friends and family to find out. For he’s always wore hoodies or any type of clothing with long sleeves.

On a hot summer day at the beach? Hoodie.

During a walk around the city? Hoodie.

Sleeping? Hoodie.

The attempts is actually something he’s lost count of. When was the last time he’s tried again?

_He can’t remember._

The only thing he remembers was what he used.

A rope.

He had tried to hang himself on his doorknob.

His little sister, so young and so pure that she is, saw him before he fell unconscious and screamed out for their older brother.

He hadn’t tried for a while after that event.

Honestly, how would you feel if your little sister, someone who you’re supposed to protect and give the example to, saw you try and take your life away?

Yeah, you’d feel pretty cheap too.

Yet, that didn’t stop what happened this morning.

Don’t you just love it when people notice the scars? Those which you tried to forget about a long time ago. Well that’s exactly what happened.

Two young ladies, a blonde and a brunette if he remembered correctly, had commented on how, yes, he was the leader of his team, yes, he had saved many people from many threats, yes, he’s the hero, but how he was weak, and that he was only self harming just for show.

One of them had actually said his team, and everyone in general, would be better off without him.

He knew that was only some cheap chicks that didn’t really have nothing to do with their lives, but their comments went deep into his already broken mind, and snapped a little something inside.

That was all it took. Simple little low comments to break him. Maybe they were right. Maybe he was weak. Was he really self harming just for show like they said? Or does he really have a problem?

Of course he does.

It took about half an hour to finally decide, today was the day.

He did think about leaving notes, say goodbye one last time, but, was it really necessary now?

The bathroom light was on. The mirror clean, and the shower going.

For once he had taken off his hoodie. His eyes met with the multiple scars of, either self harm or previous battles he’s had.

He had the “when.”

He had the “where.”

Now, he only needed the “how.”

Knife? Too big. Some aren’t sharp enough.

Box cutter? Many are dirty. If he failed, it would take a while to heal back from that.

Razor blade? His friends took those away a while ago.

Last option.

Ice.

His own magic.

Why not?


	2. Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn’t heal himself, he was ordering his arms to move but they didn’t oblige. The amount of blood that he lost affected him deeply. He didn’t even know if he hit something he shouldn’t have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: suicide here-  
> Don’t read if don’t enjoy that kind of thing-

Reflecting on his choices was the last thing he wanted to do.

Why couldn’t he do it?

Maybe because he was weak.

Or it was just the fact that he was looking at a picture of his friends, his family. The people that loved him.

He was questioning his decision. Should he really do it? He still had a chance, right?

How could a broken soul still have a chance?

Last chance.

...

He put the picture down on the sink counter.

The pendant hanging from the lace around his neck glowed a beautiful blue light. Sparkles and light blue fog formed around his hand as a small little piece of ice formed on his palm.

The tip was sharp, enough to cut through skin completely. Exactly what he wanted.

He held the ice between his fingers, turning it around a few times before letting out a breath he’s been holding for far too long.

His hand was actually shaking a little. Not that it wasn’t normal. He was gonna cut himself. Cut the veins. And maybe try to reach the artery.

The overwhelming feeling of fear and distress was slowly fading away. As if he was ready.

It would be fine.

The pain would end.

They’ll be fine, right?

After a few minutes, he turned his heels to the running shower.

The water was cold, to keep his body from rotting for as long as he could until someone would find him.

He wouldn’t mind it.

The cold didn’t bother him anyway, am I right?

He’d miss their laughs. The way they’d make him happy and how many times they saved his ass.

His heart was racing. Oh boy, here comes the panic again. He took a step back to breathe. The air came out as huffs. Was he really ready to leave? Or was it just another one of his “phases”? He really couldn’t tell anymore. All he really wanted was to be done with it.

He ran his hands through his hair after putting down the piece of ice, hissing in anger.

He had to calm down. His chest rose up as he took a deep breath, before slowly deflating as the air came out from his nose. Didn’t quite calm him all the way down, but it still helped.

He opened his eyes, the blue color almost completely drained from the once beautiful and shining orbits he had lost a while back. His grey hair brushed against his forehead as he looked down at the small object he was gonna use to end it all.

Once and for all.

He breathed out once more before holding onto it again. This time, he wasn’t going to let it go.

One step, a bit closer to the shower.

Another one, bit more closer.

A few more and he was right in front of the door.

His hand grabbed onto the side of the sliding door and gently pushed to the other side, watching as it opened to reveal the running cold ice water that was about to coat his body soon and maybe even keep the blood flowing.

The water hit hard against his skin, like small little knives, when he got in. He didn’t quite mind. Sure, it was a little uncomfortable at first, but it didn’t take long until he almost forgot water was running through his hair and wetting his shirt.

He wore shorts this time, no jeans. More scars met his eyes. Same as his arms, some were self harm, others were from battles.

His breath quickened again, not only because of the cold water, but because he was right there, right now. He held tight onto the ice. This wouldn’t melt anytime soon. He made it specifically not to melt, not until his eyes would close and his soul would leave. _Forever,_ this time.

His heart was aching. Tears were actually threatening to spill out from his dead blue eyes. But, how could he cry if he almost had nothing left inside?

The cold water hit his back, softly rolling down the fabric that was once a pastel purple color, which turned to a darker shade as the water was absorbed by the fabric.

His grey hair was slowly pressing down on his head, wetting his face, and what was left dry of him at this point.

He took a breath before pushing some curls off his forehead, and took time to wipe his eyes from the pouring water and the small tears emerging slowly.

Gently, he pressed his head against the cold wall behind him, gripping the ice again. He was breaking down.

How could he do this to them?

He slowly opened his eyes to look at the ceiling. They stayed, locked there for what seemed like infinity.

Crimson red soon started to drip down his knuckles, the ice scratching and cutting at his skin as he gripped it firmly.

He winced when the water made contact with the small wound as he opened up his palm, instead, holding the ice with his other hand. He was left-handed after all.

His eyes fell to his exposed arm. The skin was already so fragile and sensitive.

When having panic attacks, most would calm him down, rub his shoulders and back, rubbing his scars at the same time. His girlfriend would run her fingers through his hair, immediately calming him down, and even make him sleep after singing a lullaby.

But he didn’t have that now. He had no one. He was panicking and no one was there to help him.

_Wait._

How long has passed since he’s been standing there?

Time goes by so fast, don’t you think?

His demon protector, actually wasn’t good to show his affection. Always throwing insults, jokes, being the sarcastic _fuck_ he was. But he was fun to hang out with. He may have never admitted he liked him, but he did. Saving him multiple times. Well, it was his job, he was his demon _protector_ after all.

There was also this other kid. She was a maniac. A complete psychopath. Yet, even after she keeps on telling everyone she “has no soul,” she still somewhat showed affection to others. Sure, she was morbid and creepy looking, but when you got to know her, she could be a real sweetheart. Even if she keeps on denying it.

His girlfriend. God, did he _love_ that girl so bad. She’d breakdown for sure if she’d find out. She’d probably not be able to work anymore. Great, now he felt cheaper.

The many times he saved her, and how she’d return the favor, when he didn’t ask for shit. She was really something.

When he’d doubt himself, she’d be there. When he’d say he’s ugly, she deny it and show how beautiful and worthy he really is.

When he’d feel insecure about himself, they’d do their favorite activity. Body paint. She’d paint his entire body, even dye his hair a temporary color to match the rest of her work. She’d make wonderful and amazing paintings.

He’d miss all that. So much.

His lip trembled lightly as he thought about all those unforgettable memories.

He didn’t want to leave, but also wanted all of this to end so bad.

When he calmed a little more, he pushed himself off the wall.

The ice shined lightly as he held it over his arm.

Huffs came out of his mouth as his hand trembled. His legs were going numb and his stomach was twisting from the anxiety that was taking over him.

One breath. A second one. A third one.

Once he was done, he pushed down on his skin, _holy mother of god, this hurts like a bitch getting humped by a god darn plunger,_ watching as the ice cut through the fragile coating. Red poured out fast as he slid the piece all the way up his forearm. His lungs tightened, his throat burned, releasing those pained screams and cries that instantly filled the cold room and made the noises ring inside his ears.

Bright red started to spew out the fresh wound. He hit what he had wanted.

He panted and whined as his bloody hand gripped the piece. The arm was slowly becoming numb. The water burning his entire arm as it hit against the wound.

He screamed once more as he dragged the ice deep into his other arm, pushing it more as it slowly slid up.

Finally, he pulled back once he was done and let the ice fall to the ground. His groans and moans of pain soon started to die out.

His chest rose and fell quickly, growing a rhythm as his eyes stared at nothing, trying to find comfort somewhere to at least get his mind off the burning sensation he had on his bloody arms.

It took about a few seconds for the pain to suddenly fade away.

He knew it’d take a while to pass on unlike humans. His system was made to automatically heal a wound, slowly trying to clot the blood.

That’s what the shower was also for, to keep the pulsating flow of his blood going.

His head grew heavy and so was his eyelids, his vision growing dark as dizziness made him feel almost nauseous. The blood was slowly but surely coating his shorts and shirt, changing their once soft colors into bloodied clothes, that was gonna be a pain to wash off for the others.

Two vertical lines, going along his forearms. The arteries were cut and so were his veins. _Perfect._

He was crying now. Through the weakness and numbness of his legs, he pressed himself against the cold wall, covered with drops of water and blood, and slowly slid down to the ground, his breathing slowly down as he did so.

He closed his eyes a few times to concentrate on his breathing, try to go past the dizziness and not look at the wounds that were covering the entire shower floor, slowly going down the drain.

Now that he thought about it, he felt light. Sure, his head and eyelids were heavy, but he felt — light? Free? _Dead?_

What was the word? He couldn’t tell.

One thing he knew for sure was, if no one found him now, he’d pass on for sure. Not that it wasn’t what he wanted.

He demanded to die. He grabbed the ice and slit his arms.

But was it really what he had wished for?

The ice was melting at a slow pace, as it was also covered with his blood that was once in his veins and arteries. No more pain was going through him when the water was hitting his cuts. He barely could feel anything anymore.

So, that’s how it feels like?

Not at all.

Freedom isn’t this _bullshit._

He wished he had the power to take it all back, to undo what he had done. To apologize to everyone.

He couldn’t heal himself, he was ordering his arms to move but they didn’t oblige. The amount of blood that he lost affected him deeply. He didn’t even know if he hit something he shouldn’t have.

That was it. He was going to die, regretting his decision in the first place.

A few moans of pain barely slipped past his cold, lightly blue lips.

He was going to pass out from shock, then die as his arms would keep on flowing.

He could already see the black dots. He could already feel his end coming.

If only he had stayed awake, to see that, yes, someone _did_ come. Someone _did_ hear. And that someone, _wasn’t_ going to let him go.


	3. Scratch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took almost an entire day for him to come to. His eyes remained closed, but his head suffered from an unbearable headache, both his arms were itchy, and he felt numb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayyy, third chapter! This is gonna be looong af  
> New character are soon about to enter the story =w=  
> One character doesn’t belong to me, but to one of my beloved friends! I’ll tag her once he character enters the story-

_” —uck. —umb ass. Keus—“_

Where was he? What was happening?

_”Gwen! Get you ass over he—“_

Gwen? What was she doing here? What was going on? Was someone injured?

_”Fuck sake, Keuson! Why— you fucking idiot!”_

That voice. He recognized who the voice belongs to. That was Legion. Oh boy. The demon was panicking, that’s for sure.

_”Legion, stop cussing for one second and just put pressure on them!”_

Gwen.

_”What the fuck do you want me to use?! A fucking tissue?!”_

Legion.

_”Grab a gosh darn cloth and press down on them! You don’t want to lose him? Then do as I say!”_

Gwen again.

He could hear the demon groan. Now that he thought about it, he felt pressure on his shoulders. The demon had picked him up and pulled him out of the now cut off shower. He was currently holding him in his arms, trying so hard to stop the bleeding.

_”It’s not working!”_

_”Put him down so you have a better angle first! You can’t reach both of his arms like that!”_

It was actually surprising, normally, Legion wouldn’t be that— anxious at the idea of losing him.

Oh god, his head fucking _ached_ , what the fuck had happened?

_”Shit, you’re an idiot, Keuson! Why!? Why did you do it.”_

The demon’s voice lowered. He felt pressure against his arms.

_”Why...?”_

Wait. Was the demon— _Crying?_

Holy _shit._

That was definitely a first.

Never has Legion ever cried. Ever.

He wished he could open his mouth, open his eyes. Show them he was alright. That he was still alive - how was he still alive?

Magic, for sure.

Both of them had healing magic. All his friends did. Yet, it did seem as it wasn’t working to their favor.

He felt light again. He was half conscious, but started to have the same feeling again.

That lightness that was going to haunt him forever if he survived this.

_F-fuck! Gwen! He’s— Keuson! Hey! Sta—! —ucker!”_

_Give me— seco—! I—“_

The voice were fading in and out. One second he could hear them, the other they were completely muted.

He could feel his breathing slow down again. If his eyes were open, they would’ve rolled back into his head.

_”Keu—“_

The voices were gone.

;

It took almost an entire day for him to come to. His eyes remained closed, but his head suffered from an unbearable headache, both his arms were itchy, and he felt numb.

His eyebrows moved to furrow softly as a few of his fingers twitched, touching the soft blanket covering him. Wrinkles lightly formed over his nose as he tried to force his eyes open.

A few seconds later, his eyes flickered open, blinking a few times to get used to the light that so suddenly invaded his vision.

_What the heck happened?_

He let out a small noise of discomfort as he tried to move his arms. The sudden feeling of skin tearing apart cut through him as he clenched his teeth together.

“ _Ngh_ — what...?” His eyes fell upon his bandaged arms. Blood lightly leaked through them, formed into vertical lines.

_Vertical lines..?_

“W-what...?” The pupils of his eyes dilated lightly in fear.

Had he gotten attacked? Surely not, he’s been in the house this whole time. Did an accident happen? There wasn’t any noise in the house.

What had happened?

“You’re awake...” He instantly knew who the voice belonged to. His head shifted to the side as his eyes locked with the demon sitting by his bed, “You’re an idiot...a big god damn idiot...”

“L-Legion..? W-what happened..?”

“Don’t tell me you’ve forgot what you did...you tried to _kill yourself_...” The demon spat out the last words with such hatred, shivers of fear ran down Keuson’s spine. Rarely had Legion expressed his concern, or affection for that matter.

The realization of his suicide attempt hit hard. He remembered the shower floor being covered with blood instantly after slitting his arms. The feeling of slowly but surely being drained. His blood coating his pale and scarred arms.

He fell silent.

“Yeah... Hits hard, doesn’t it..?” Legion hissed lowly between his softly sharp teeth, his expression darkening in a split second.

Tears slowly formed in his eyes, biting the inside of his mouth, the overwhelming feeling of the demon’s hatred piercing through him like a knife, Keuson muffled a small sob.

The demon let an eyebrow relaxe to lift up, letting his expression soften gently.

“L-Legion.. God... I-I’m sorry... I’m so s-sorry... Fuck... Legion, I — “

“Spare me your fucking excuses! Sorry doesn’t cut it, you complete idiot! You almost _died in my arms_ , Keuson! What was I supposed to do if you actually did die on me!? What were Selco and Valdis supposed to do?! What about Nicole?! You’re fucking _stupid!!_ ”

The words shattered his heart. Sure, he had thought about that but, not so seriously as how Legion had mentioned it.

His weak hands, even as weak as they were (surprisingly, he hadn’t hit any nerves, which was a good sign), gripped onto the fuzzy blanket laying over him, his teeth clenching and struggling to keep the sobs in. His hair was a mess, curls sticking out here and there.

“I’m sorry..! I’m so sorry.! —“

“Shut up...!” The demon trembled. Little huffs came out of his mouth.

“...come here..”

Keuson’s eyes widened, tears freely flowing from his blue eyes.

The demon was _hugging him._

“L-Legion...”

“Don’t do this again... Please...”

The grey haired guy under him trembled, letting _‘I’m sorry’_ s repeatedly as his arms wrapped around the demon above him.

“Shh... It’s okay... You’re alright...” Legion gently shushed him, running a hand through his already ruffled grey hair.

Keuson sobbed into his shoulder, burying his face into the crook of his neck.

“F-fuck, Legion... I-I... I’m sorry... P-please... F-forgive me...!” Words spurted out of his mouth like water, his mind not even able to register what he was saying. He didn’t care, he had his demon protector her.

Everything else didn’t matter right now.

The only other people he needed were Selco and Valdis. He’d be fine.

They’d all be fine.

;

A few hours had passed, Keuson had finally managed to ease himself.

Due to the overwhelming feeling of pain his arms were giving him, he couldn’t bare to stay alone.

“Scoot over.”

Keuson did so, letting the demon lay by him, wrapping his arms around the thin body of the one beside him. Once he was placed, the Elementary nuzzled closer, pushing his head to lay onto the slowly rising chest of Legion.

“You okay like this?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

Legion hummed contently, putting his chin over his forehead.

“What was going through your head? Why... Why do this instead of coming to us..?”

Keuson eyes moved to face away from the demon’s face, “I... It’s just... Some girls went by and... Said things that were... True, I guess...”

“Like what?” Legion pulled back to face him, to look at him better.

“That everyone would be better off with—“

“Don’t ever finish that, we both know that isn’t true.” The demon hissed lightly, pulling him closer.

“I’m sorry, but it feels like it is! I’m god damn weak!” The Elementary pushed away from the embrace, which he actually regretted as it felt comforting, and pulled himself to sit up.

“No, you’re not!” Legion pushed himself up, furrowing his eyebrows in frustration.

“Well, sorry if you don’t believe it, but it’s true most of the time! I can’t do anything! I keep on trying, but it’s getting hopeless! I can’t do _shit!_ ” Keuson shouted bluntly, ignoring the fact that Legion’s eyes widened at that statement.

He sighed in frustration, burying his face in his hands that were still tainted from the blood he had lost.

Legion stayed quiet, trying to find a way to bring him any type of comfort. His lips then formed into a gentle and warm smile.

“Hey...” His hand reached over and gently held the chin of Keuson, pulling his head so the other one would look at him in the eyes, “You can do it, you’re able to do so many things. You don’t see that, but we do. We all do.”

While the face of Keuson slowly turned red, his cheeks heating up, the demon leaned closer.

Their eyes closed in delight when their lips made contact, never pulling apart for anything in the world as the lovers kissed passionately.


	4. Bruise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smile faded as the memories flooded his mind.  
> The blood.  
> All red.  
> Red.

The warmth of the fuzzy blanket and the athletic body of the demon pressed against him allowed him to relax.

Quiet little snores exited the nose and mouth of Legion as his chin laid into the grey hair of his lover.

Keuson couldn’t help but smile, laying his head against his gently moving chest. His eyes met his bandaged arms that were resting against Legion.

The smile faded as the memories flooded his mind.

The blood.

All red.

Red.

His eyes blinked as he snapped back into reality.

Legion had shifted so Keuson was completely pressed against him, keeping him into a protective embrace.

His smile appeared again. Even though his arms were getting crushed between both of their weights, he managed to wiggle one of them out and curled his fingers into the black hair of the demon.

The demon let out a low purr, leaning his head into the Elementary’s hand as it brushed his hair back.

He continued to do so for a few minutes, before stopping, which he somewhat regretted as his arm was starting to fall asleep due to the uncomfortable position it was placed. The lack of physical touch was making him crave for more.

Even though the gap between the two had already been filled, Keuson shifted as close as he could, laying his ear near his chest to enjoy the rhythmic beating of the demon’s heart. He had always enjoyed listening to heartbeats, letting his body melt like snow in the first day of spring, relaxing his limbs and, of course, closing his eyes to concentrate on only the heart.

His breathing slowed down, letting him enter a phase of pure relaxation. He, himself, started to let out quiet purrs or snores here and there, but barely audible since he was between two strong arms that were keeping him still and close.

Yet, some more dark thoughts decided to interrupt his mind from slowly emptying itself. His mouth let a small noise of disapproval escape as he pressed his face into Legion’s chest.

The demon woke up from his deep slumber and glanced down at the Elementary.

“Keuson..?”

He flinched at the sudden words and pulled his head up, “Oh, you’re - you’re awake..!”

“I heard you mumble or - something like that. Something wrong?” Legion pulled his head closer, gently nuzzling their noses together.

“It’s just... Those thoughts keep on coming back. They - they are keeping me from being able to relax and even sleep.”

“That’s called trauma, doll. They’ll keep on coming back, again and again, but it gets better. Trust me.”

Keuson held onto his chest as their bodies were glued to each other, enjoying the warmth that their bodies were sharing.

“Hey, where are Valdis and Selco?” The Elementary questioned, rising his head up once more to look at the demon in the eyes. He needed to know where they were.

Were they alright? Did they leave them? Could they have potentially got hurt? _Were they dead —_

“They’re fine, Snowflake, they just went out a while ago. Selco did freak out, but Valdis managed to call her down. Pretty sure they’re going for some ice cream.” Legion reassured, running his fingers through the grey hair of his lover.

Keuson let out a sigh of relief, relaxing into the demon’s hand, “Thank god, I thought they’d leave us or - something...”

“They’d never leave us. Even for a single little thing done wrong. They both love you so very much, Keuson. And so do I.” He placed his finger under his chin and rose his head up, pressing his lips to his forehead.

Keuson smiled pleasantly.

“When are they coming back?”

“In a bit. They said they wouldn’t take long.”

The Elementary fell silent as he glanced down, his eyes glistening lightly.

“I’m sorry...”

Legion shook his head, pushing his face into his hair softly, “There’s nothing to be sorry for. Everything is fine now.”

Keuson whimpered quietly as he nodded head just slightly so the demon would feel him.

A knock was heard as they both pulled back lightly to see who was coming in.

Gwen walked in calmly, replacing her glasses over her nose when they slid down just a little as she took a few steps towards the bed.

The demon sat up, pulling his lover up at the same time as he did so, “Hey, Gwen.”

“Hi. I came to check on your arms.”

Keuson huffed lightly, “They don’t hurt anymore, but they do itch a little though.”

“That is called healing, my friend, plus, it’s the bandages that have been rubbing against your skin as you moved. Now, I’ll remove them and see if others need to be put.”

“Come back later when you’re done being a smartass...” Keuson grumbled annoyingly, turning his eyes away.

Both the girl and demon let out laughs at the blunt statement.

“I’ll just check you over and then I’m out.” Gwen approached with a pair of scissors in her hand. Her finger dug under the bandage and lifted it to leave and open space wide enough to let the scissors enter easily.

Then, she started cutting. Once the first arm was done, she moved on with the second one. After that, she proceeded with gently pulling off the worn out pieces of fabric.

“Looks good, though I still need to put a bandage over it. The wounds are slowly healing, which is great. No nerves or anything fatal was hit. The arteries should reconstruct themselves perfectly. Good thing your metabolism works fine,” Gwen smiled as her eyes hovered over his arms, looking as the skin had already started to reattach, “You should be completely fine in a few days or so.”

She reached into her bags and pulled out some pads, got them out of their packaging, and wet them with sterile water.

“Tell me if it hurts at all,” With a pair tweezers, she took the pads and gently rubbed them against his skin.

It tingled, did sting a little too, but nothing more than that. He winced lightly as the girl pressed down, rubbing off some dead pieces of skin that were just barely hanging on.

“Hurts?”

“It itches and tingles more than anything.”

“Good.”

The skin wasn’t as red. Most of the blood was washed off. Though some lightly bruises could be seen around the wounds.

“Move your fingers.” He did as he was told and wiggled his fingers. He made them all touch his thumbs, one by one, then proceeded to clench them slowly.

“Good. Can you move both of your hands?” He slowly twisted them both so they turn into a circular motion. It did feel a little numb, but he was getting there, “Perfect. Now, can you move your arms?”

Moving them was a bit more of a trick. Each movement would cause some sort of zap to go through his wrists and entire forearms.

“Sort of...” Keuson mumbled out.

“Does it hurt?” Legion quickly held onto his wrists, pulling his arms down so he wouldn’t have to move them.

“I’m fine, don’t worry. It just - it doesn’t hurt.”

The girl examined the arms before bandaging them. “You’ll be fine. As long as you keep me updated, you’ll be up in a flash.”

Keuson nodded. “I will.”

“And I’ll do it if you’re too stubborn to take care of yourself.” The demon nuzzled the back of his neck, massaging his shoulders as he did so which caused shivers to run down the Ice Elementary’s spine.

“Well, I’ll leave you two.” Gwen smiled and turned her heels, grabbing her bag and proceeded to get out of the room.

The door closed with a quiet _click_ sound.

While he didn’t quite want to damage the bandages, Keuson couldn’t help but quickly scratch at his arms to try and remove the itch that has been bothering him since he’s been awake.

“Hey, doll. Don’t do that.”

“Sorry. It’s just itchy. Very itchy.”

“You heard the boss, that’s healing.”

Keuson turned his head to him, squinting his eyes as his face took the expression of one that read: ‘I’m done with your bullshit.’

Legion laughed as his lover let ou a: “Not you too...”

The demon pulled the guy by the back of his neck and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. “Sorry, doll, I just couldn’t hold it in.”

“Sure, you couldn’t. Fucking tease.”

“Ay, language.”

Keuson snorted sarcastically, “Says the one that keeps on cursing here and there.”

Said curser rolled his eyes and pulled his lover close, letting out a quick: “come here,” before their lips pressed against each other passionately.

The kiss was tender, filled with such passion and desire.

Their lips moved in sync, growing a rhythm. Small suctions formed between them as they pulled back and pressed against each other again.

The tip of their tongues even made contact from time to time. A few quiet moans escaped their mouth here and there as their bodies started to grind against each other.

Legion’s hands were working up and down his body, sometimes having a finger or two lifting up his lover’s shirt whenever they would move back up.

Keuson held onto his shoulder, occasionally pulling him closer so the kiss would deepen, would become more passionate, more hungry for each other.

“Keuson...” The demon muttered when they pulled back to breathe, their puffs of air gently brushing against each other’s skin.

“L-Legion...”

“Valdis!”

_Wut._

When they turned to the door, they saw the familiar young demon girl, Valdis, and the all so adorable cat, Selco standing by the door, their grim practically reaching their ears.

“S-since when have you two been here?!”

“Since you started a make out session without us.” Selco smiled warmly, her tired eyes glancing at Keuson.

Both of them, even though it was surprising to see Valdis like that, look exhausted, the she cat looked like she had cried fountains for years and the young demon had smudges of blood across her sweater.

“...S-Selc... Valdis, I - “

Before anymore words could be let out of his trembling lips, the two of them had sprinted towards the bed and landed on him, crushing him into a giant bear hug.

“You scared us so much, baby cheeks, so much...” The cat whimpered against his chest, her ears laying flat against her head as little tears started to roll down her fluffy cheeks.

For once, Valdis’ smile was gone, replaced with a poker face that was somewhat curved into a concerned one.

“Why didn’t you talk to us?” The girl asked quietly, keeping her arms wrapped around his abdomen and squeezing when she felt the tears come.

“Shh, it’s ok. He’s alright. We’ll all be fine.” The older demon took the three of them into his arms, keeping them close.

Keuson started to sob quietly, leaning against Legion as he pulled the two girls closer to him. His body trembled as tears fell off.

“I’m sorry,” was all he kept on repeating as he kissed the cat’s and demon’s forehead over and over again.

This was going to be a long day.


End file.
